Jada's 1st Michi
by Jadeice2001
Summary: I wrote this Michi from my Friend, Mimi! ^_^ I really dont care if you read it or not, but it would be nice ^_^ll Anyhoo... mimi visting her family in the country, and guess who shows up for dinner?


Mimi's family had a lots of tradetions in her family.   
One of them, was cutting wood at her fathers Great Uncles farm, every year. Althought she didnt like leaving her friends in the city, she enjoyed the country, the horses, the woods, the old houses, and even the cows.  
You see, she had matured since she was 13. She was 15 now, and found that she wasn't spoiled, bratty, whiny... ect.  
  
"So, Mimi," Her mom said. "You ready to go?" She asked her daughter. She looked over her shoulder. "You got sweaters?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Pants?"  
"Yes."  
"Shirts and shorts?"  
"Yes!" Mimi said getting annyonied with her mother.  
"Pads?" She asked.  
"Mother!" Mimi said, blushing. "Jeez, you are really something... yes..." Mimi said. "See? I am 15, I can pack myself, I dont need you over protecting, and double checking me anymore mom!" Mimi said, pulling back her beautiful silk brown hair.  
"Whatever, do you have some nightgown?" She asked.  
"oh, crap!" Mimi grabbed something to sleep in.  
"Oh mommy! I'm old enough to pack for myself," her mother mimced her daughters voice.   
"Whatever!" Mimi said, walking out of her fathers large condo in downtown Toyko. She placed her bags in her fathers Benz SUV.  
"You know daddy," Mimi started. "These people dont care what type of car you drive, so why worry? Plus, its gonna get all dirty on the back roads."  
Her dad grumbled "I know, but still..."  
  
Well, they started their 4 hour decent to the Tawchiawa & Sons Family Farm. The landscape was beautiful, but after two hours, all her walkman picked up were some country music stations, and she hated country music, so she had to listen to her dads old music on the car stereo.  
"You know, Mimi," Her dad began. "He just got a new horse, Turbo!"  
"He?" Mimi asked.  
"Keith, silly," he said.  
"Oh, cute name," She said, and continued to stare out her window at the surrroundings. She turly loved the country.  
"Here we are," Mimi's dad pull into a long driveway that led into a beautiful old house with vines gorwing up the side, and large oak trees, elm trees, and apple tree grew everywhere. It was really beautiful beyond words description. Every time they came, it seems more beautiful.   
Her dad pull up, and the dogs came barking. Mimi opened her door, petting the dogs, and telling them to move aside so she could get out. As if they listened to her, they moved back.   
A door swung open, and her Grandma came running out to give her and everyone else a big giantic hug.  
"Oh, Meems!" She always called her Meems. "You've grown up! What happened to my little baby?" she asked.  
"I grew up Grandma!" Her Grandma had always been much more of the motherly figure to her, since her mother was quite... erm... ditzy...? So she loved her much like a mother.  
"Oh, quit growing! What happened to my little Meems?" she hugged her and walked over to my dad and hugged him, and my mom, and invited us in. "I just made Cinnamen buns! Good 'n' sticky just for you, I'm so happy Jenna let me use her stove," Her Grandma said, and Mimi charged inside for a Cinnamen bun before her cousin had ate them all.  
She saw her little cousin go for the last one, and from his face he'd eatten his share.  
"Tommy!" She shooed him out of the way. "You only are soupst to eat one!" Mimi said, eatting hers, which was of coruse, the smallest.  
"Sorry Meems, I ate three..." He explain.  
"Three! Those were mine!" She said, chasing him around the house.  
"Meems!" Her Great Aunt Jenna was nitting a hat for her husban. "Chase him to barn, and get him to help Uncle Keith, will ya darling?" Mimi nodded and chased the hyper boy out to the barn, that was down the driveway farther. She began to lock up when she told him to walk in the barn.  
"Uncle Keith?" Mimi called.  
"Over here in the stables!" he said. Mimi walked over the cow patties, to her Uncle.  
"Omigosh!" Mimi looked at the hourse. "Hes so beautiful!" She said, gasping at his beauty.  
"So, Meems, you ready to huck wood?" He asked.  
"Oh yes! And I look forword to the stiffness I'll have tommorrow, if I will even be able to get out of my bed!" She said, and her Uncle laughed.  
"You'll smell Jenna's cooking, and it lift you outta bed!" He said. "Now, could you help me hitch the wagon on to the Tracktor?" He asked.  
"I will!" Tommy peeped.  
"I dunno Tommy... maybe next year, its really heavy!" She said, and helped her Uncle place the Wagon on. "Tommy, I have a mission for you!" She said. "Top Secert, only you me, and Uncle Keith can know," She said, and Tommys eyes lit up.  
"What what what?!"  
"I need you to let everyone know we're heading out, Okay?" She asked, and the little boy nodded, and ran like mad to the house.  
"I hope to live long enough to see your kids," Keith said.  
"Pardon?"  
"You'd be a wonderful mother," He explained. "Its like your a kid inside, unlike all of us, I guess the world got to us," He said, starting up the trackor. (Which sounded like it was gonna explode).  
  
After four hour of cutting wood, and placing it in the wagon, it was full. Mimi wiped off her forehead. It might of been earily spring, but you still got hot working hard.   
Mimi hoped that Jenna and Grandma were cooking a feast, since her older cousins, and younger cousins and Aunts, Uncles, and Great Uncles were working hard.  
"Okay everyone!" Keith announced "We're going in for dinner!" A parade of cheering erupted loud enough they could proubally hear it at farm house. "Everyone on the Wagon!" He said.   
The little kids right away wanted to climb to the top, but Mimi told them to sit with her, so they wouldn't fall.  
There was barly enough room for everyone, so a few people desided to walk, Mimi was one of them.  
"So," one Aunt said "The Yagami's are coming over for dinner, ne?"  
"Like we already need more room at that table!" another one sherked.  
"Attucally, Meems, they have a boy about your age... very good looking!" She winked. They were always trying to set her up with some farm boy...  
"Krista, I told you, I dont like farm boys, oii vay!" Mimi said. "They're too..."  
"Good lookin'?" The two Aunts cracked up laughter.  
"OK, I'm gonna catch up with the Wagon!" Mimi said, running to the wagon, and jumping on.  
  
Mimi helped set the table, and just smelling the roast cooking, she was almost drooling. Suddenly the door burst open. Mimi didnt notice, figuring it was Tommy and the other midjits running around.  
"Hello!" She heard a filimar male voice bellow. *Couldn't be!* Mimi thought, and the thought of him, made her blush. As she continued to put the dishes she get her mind toy with the idea.  
"Mimi, come here, I want you to meet the Yagami's!" Jenna bellowed.  
"Coming Jenna!" She said, placing down a final fork, and rushed over to the door.  
"Ye-- Omigosh!" She said, there standing in the doorway just as she thought, was Tai Kamiya! "Tai?" She asked.  
"Mimi?" He squeeked. "Um, hi..." he said.  
"Well, I guess your not stangers, come in!" Jenna stuffed them in the large Farm House.  
Mimi walked away, almost emberessed that her side of the family were... well.... hicks? Her grandma called her into kitchen. She walked into the tiny kitchen.  
"Yes?" She asked, confused on why they called them Yagami and not Kamiya.  
"I need you put this out on the table," She said, handing Mimi the large pot of Potatos.  
"Ummm... Okay Grandma," She took it, and began to walk over to the table with ease, but one of the kids ran in her way, and just as she thought she was going to trip, Tai caught her.  
"Kids, they're like animals," He said.  
"They're like you Tai!" She said placing the pot on the table with the rest of the food. Everyone began to pile up at the table, and the only spot left, was beside Tai.  
Mimi sat beside him, smiled shyly. She took the biggest piece of roast on the platter.  
"Hey, Meems, that was my piece!" Tai said.  
"Tai, I should cook another whole roast just for you!" Jenna joked, and Mimi noticed, only him and his dad where there.  
Mimi began to eat her roast, and potatos with gravy. Tai couldn't help look at stuff her face with food. She looked like shes been working outside all day. She had cuts and bruses on her hands, and she had bark on her shirt.  
After they inhaled dinner, Mimi desided to take a walk to the barn. She looked at his new hoarse, Turbo. She still had a fear of hoarses, but she patted him anyhow.  
"Do you like hoarses?" Mimi jumped, and felt breath on her neck.  
"Tai! Omigod!" She said. "Well... sorta... Do you?" she asked.  
"He is my hoarse," Tai petted Turbo. "Right buddy?"  
"You ride?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, no one knows cause it dorky... but hey I figure you wont tell anyone, cuz I'll tell everyone about your other side of family," He petted the hoarse, and brought him out of his stable.  
"Tai, thats not a smart idea..." She said, when she realized that he was sadling up. Once he got thew sadle on, he got on the reins.  
"Come my lady," He said, joking around. Mimi took a step closer, and Tai lefted her right up onto the hoarse.  
"Oh my!" She said, sitting on the hoarse. Tai promped himself up. He placed his hand on her hip.  
"Flick the reins, and tell him 'Walk on'," He explained. "and keep your heels down,"  
Mimi shook the reins. "Walk on," She said, and he began to walk slowly. The Sun had set, and it cold like winter.  
"Now," Tai whispered. "You want some speed?" He asked.  
"No..." Mimi said. "Not really!" She said. They desided to switch places.  
Tai tossed Mimi up again, and himself. Mimi tightened her arms around Tai waist.  
"Not so tight!" He weezed.  
"But I dont want to fall off!" Mimi complained.  
"Well you dont need to puke me!" He said, "Look, I promise not to let you fall!" He said, and Mimi lossened her grip.  
Tai kicked his heels into the side of animal. "Hiya!" He said, and the animal ran as fast as it could.  
"Tai! I'm gonna kill you!" she said.  
"Oh Mimi, just shut up, and enjoy it!" He said. Mimi did like the veiw. It was prettier than sitting in a Benz, going slowly so the car wouldn't get total dirty, like everyone elses. Mimi rested her head on Tai's back, and sighed looking at the beautiful senery passing by. She smiled, and looked at Tai, and she smiled more, and giggled.  
"Whats so funny back there?" he asked.  
"You," She couldnt believe what she said.  
"Me? Whats so funny about me?!" He asked.  
"Mr. Soccer Pro is a hoarseback rider!" She joked.  
"Pink Princess is part hick," he taunted. She slaped him playfully.  
The hoarse slowed down, clearly runned out. Tai stopped by the cows, and let Turbo drink some of their water.  
Mimi desided to climb up a big old Elm tree sitting there. Leaned at the trunk.  
"So," Mimi started. "Why are you and your dad here, and Not your mom and Kari?"  
"Kari had an Important Ballet thing and someone had to drive here, luckliy not me, I mean shes got talent, but man, BORING!" He said, and Mimi broke into giggled.  
She looked at a branch over Tai's head, and slightlently moved over and hung by her legs, right in Tai's face.  
"Pardon?" She said, scaring Tai. They both laughed. "Wha'cha lookin' at?" She asked, sticking her finger up her nose. "I mean I'm not picking my wedgy or anything," Tai was killing himself laughing. "What? Whats so funny?" She looked, and started killing herself laughing.  
"You're too cute," He said, and covered his mouth. Mimi chuckled at his red face.  
"I am are I?" She said, fluttering her eyes.  
"I guess, compaired to a cow!" He said. Surprised, Mimi went to yell at him, but her leg released.  
"AH! OFW!!! OW!" She fell face first into the ground.  
"Mimi!" Tai helped her up. "You just missed a cow patty," he joked, she wasnt laughing, tears rolled down her face.  
"There there," Tai said suthingly, pating her hair, making her feel better.  
"I bet," she said between sobs. "I looked really stupid, falling out of a tree like that."  
"Just ads to your cuteness," He said, and she giggled.  
"Well you know, being a princess--"  
"Urg, thats why your cute, cuz your not a princess," he said.  
"Oh..." She said. "Maybe we should--" She almost suggested going back, but by now the midjits were in bed, and everyone else was drunk. "Ride a little more, farther out," She said, collecting herself in Tai's embrase.  
"Okay,"  
  
After an hour of paced riding, he stoped.  
"Here, Mimi," He said. She brought up her head from his back. They went on a back trail, and there was a little pond, with frogs, and trees around it.  
"It looks like an Osais," She smiled.  
"C'mon!" She pulled Tai right off the hoarse.  
"Mimi, what are you doing?" He asked. "No way, Mimi do you know what swims in there?" He asked.  
"Nope!" She smiled still pulling him.  
"It 5 degrees!" He said.  
"Only makes it funner," She said, pulling off her coat.  
"Are you serously gonna run into a lake?"   
"Yup, join me, if your man enough to brave the cold," She poped off her boots.  
"Wha?"  
"C'mon!" She pulled off her shirt. Tai froze.  
"Ummm... Turbo drinks outta here..." He said.  
"So, he cant join us!" She pulled off her socks, and dipped her toe in the water. "Is warmer than the air," She smiled.  
"Please join me? So I didnt get completly naked for nothing," She made pup eyes.  
"Mimi?! Waaa... fine!" He gave in, took off his coat, shirt (A/N: *Drools*... half naked Tai =-p) and sock and boots, and walked into the water, it was much warmer than the air was.  
Mimi was already sitting in the water... for farm water it was extremly clean. She smiled at Tai.  
"This is the most screwed thing I've ever done!" He said.  
"So, live a little, and quit staring a my bra!" She said. "I mean, between Sora and Kari, you've seen someone in one!" She joked.  
"Oh! Right! Like I'm a peeping tom my little sister!" He said.  
"I didnt only name Kari did I?"  
"Uh-uh-uh... shuddup," He stutter.  
"You know, that doesnt make you any different," she said. "Exucally, you're the most...umm..." Mimi (A/N: And Jada) tried to think of the right word. "ummm... I dunno the word... un-normal?" She said.  
"What?"  
"Guys, they're always like... burping, farting, jugding girls on their breast size... you... dont," She said.  
"And you're pretty differen--"  
"Tai and Mimi sitting in a lake, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A Kid screamed from the tree.  
"TOMMY!" Mimi screamed. "Why are you in bed?!"  
"Not tired."  
"Yes you are, cuz if you arent, I'll kill you!" She said, and the kid with fear pumping in his heart, ran off.  
"Kids," Tai said.  
"Maybe we should get going..." Mimi said, walking out of the Lake, putting her clothes back on, and Tai followed to his hoarse.  
"Well..." he said, sitting on it, and Mimi sat behind him. "That was pretty fun," he said.  
"This has to be the best night ever!" She said, smiling.  
"Yeah..." Tai said, and they started home.  
  
Mimi got off the horse, and let Tai put him back in his stable. She was extremly happy, and knew she wouldnt sleep with reeoccuring thoughts of Tai shirtless ( Would you?). He joined her outside the barn.  
"Mimi?" He asked, she looked over. Tai grabbed her back, pushed her forword, and gave her the best kiss he had in him.   
Mimi, completly emthralled hugged him closer, and sound they heard little giggles, none of the kids had gone to bed.  
They finally broke their kiss, and walked up to the barn house.  
As they figured, they were all drunk. "Grandma," Mimi said. "We're gonna crash at your house, ok?" Mimi asked, and her Grandma nodded. She left note explaining that her and Tai were there.  
Just as they left, Mimi remember something. "Tai, why did they say "Yagami Family Farm"?"  
"Yagami's my moms Madein name," He said, holding her hand, as they walked the mile to her Grandma's house.  
  
  
======================================================================================  
  
Written for one of my best friends, Mimi Ishida, who is know, Mimi Yagami/Kamiya.... ^_^ For you, from Jada.  
  
~Jadeice2001. 


End file.
